One On One
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: It haunted him that he couldn't protect hardly anyone that night, especially the one person he had always had his eye on. Even after he believed Sora saved everyone by closing the door and destroying heartless...he felt hopeless.


Steel blue eyes glare into the crystal clear water of the fountain, his body twisted around so he can see it as his legs dangle down just onto the stones of purely crafted beauty, the design spreading out to each fountain and adjoining flowerbed. Three belts criss cross over one another on his hips, each a different type from simple buckle to a pendant. None matter save for the main ebony one wound through the loops of his tight black pants; three additional straps tightened securely around his right thigh. His brunet tresses are short with the bangs hanging to the side pushes behind his ears, always falling out of their place and back around his still sharpening seventeen year old face.

A short dark navy jacket is just that; ending halfway down his torso and the sleeves just passing his shoulders. The loose, white, v-neck shirt beneath remains only slightly tucked into his pants, the shirt fashionably bunched up around his pants. His hands, adorned in leather gloves, slip over the edge of the fountain thanks to a solid object slamming hard into the back of his head.

Water splashes up around him as he sits in the large outer ring of the fountain, the water sloshing around his waist as he sits back up and gasps out for air. Droplets drip from him as he plucks at the thing that had caused him to tumble into the water; a black Frisbee with a red bomb design on it. His glare cuts through the still, awkward air and straight to the sixteen year old standing on the other side of the rim of the fountain, separating them as a pale hand rubs at the back of his neck. Short crimson spikes reach out from his head as sparkling emerald eyes gleam playfully. Black sock clad feet are sheathed into red and white sneakers, his beige pants ending just before touching the socks. A bright yellow and dark gold scarf wraps around his neck and drapes over the front of the orange vest with dark orange pockets, which in turns falls over a sleeveless white shirt.

The redhead extends a hand to the anger filled brunet, "Hehe, sorry about that man, must have judged the distance wrong."

The brunet swats the hand away in a bout of anger, hoisting himself to his feet and stepping over the side as the redhead takes a step back to allow him to. The Frisbee is shoved against the redhead's chest as he walks by, intending to head straight home and get changed out of the tight clothes sticking even closer to his body. The cold evening air wraps around him, the sunset slowly fading away into black. "Whatever."

"Hey you wanna have a one-on-one fight?"

He stops in his tracks, glancing over his shoulder as he does, "I don't fight little kids."

"H-Hey I'm not a kid! The name's Lea, got it memorized?"

The Frisbee slings from Lea's fingers without the slightest hint of difficulty. It doesn't so much as catch the brunte off guard as he ducks down instinctively as the Frisbee sails over his head. The toes of his boots propel him toward Lea, his mind trying to ignore the way his clothes tighten around him and restrict his normally fluid movements. Not realizing the older boy would be so fast, Lea tries to move to the side but he's far too slow as the brunet's fist collides with his jaw in a solid uppercut. Arms flail out as Lea falls backward, grabbing onto the boy's shirt and pulling him back into the fountain with him.

Lea tries to rise up out of the water only to find the brunet lying on top of him, clearly disoriented. The redhead stares up at the brunet who sits up on the redhead's thighs, fingers trying to push the strands away from sticking to his face even more than they had been. Lea's mouth opens slightly at the sight of slightly agitated blue-gray eyes with water dripping down the still slightly round face. Without thinking he reaches up and pushes trembling fingers away, sitting up the rest of the way and pressing their lips together.

The chill immediately seems to vanish from his thoughts as a heat develops across his face while shoving the redhead back down into the water. He tries to get up but arms wrap around his waist. Lea sits back up and sputters slightly from the sudden dunking back into the cold water. "What was that for?"

"For kissing me you freak."

"I... well if you didn't look like a girl I wouldn't have!" The blush across his face darkens immediately at the shouting of the statement, his movements completely ceasing as his mind struggles to come up with a comeback. He suddenly finds Lea leaning forward again, fingers tugging hard at his now un-tucked shirt to bring him forward roughly. Lea smirks at the blush, something he's never seen on the usually stoic boy. "So Leona-"

"It's Squall."

The statement makes a grin grow from the smirk on Lea's lips, his eyes suddenly widening when Squall shoves their lips together with pure desire. His tongue pushes past Lea's lips, a muffled moan of excitement reverberating between their mouths. Squall pulls away early and Lea's lips fall into an immediate pout, "You're the girl."

Lea's right eye twitches at the words directed at him. "You won't be saying that when I beat you in a fight!"

Squall stands from his place on Lea's lap, a rare and gentle smile on his lips before he turns away. "That'll have to wait till tomorrow."

"Right here at noon! Got it memorized!" Lea's fist crash back into the water as he yells after the brunet, hoping that he will turn back around at the same time as not due to the blush highlighting his cheekbones.

x.x.x.x.x

Darkness swirls about the skyline even though the time has just peaked at noon; the clouds gathering as if to create a vortex over the large city of beauty and prosperity. The heels of his boots click hard and fast against the stone pathway leading to the fountains as his attire, the same as the day before, is scoffed with the remnants of battle. His fingers grasp hard around the hilt of the sword that has been passed down to him, the gunblade. His palms only get sweaty from having to haul it, careful not to drag the blade across the ground as he tries to search for the redhead.

He's already searched the city and gotten the few friends he has acquired to safety, if only at the cost of a deep cut running diagonally between his eyes and over the bridge of his nose. The blood drips down his face just as the sweat continues to bead on his brown, hair flying around his face as he seems to gain speed at the sight of the redheaded boy standing before the fountain from the day before. The thought of having another friend hurt sends him into a rage; one that only comes from the inability to protect those around him.

Lea seems to turn around just as Squall gets close enough to reach out for him to show tears streaming down his paling face. His outfit is lacerated over his heart, showing the red streaks of wound in his skin that proves he couldn't defend himself. The Frisbee lies on the ground at his feet, water trickling over the edge of the fountain and making a small splish-splosh as Squall takes those last few steps forward. The pads of his fingers ghost over Lea's chest, skin on skin as the holes in the tip of his gloves allow the blood to coat over his fingers.

Emerald eyes begin to close as he falls to his knees before completely hitting the ground, the water around him turning the slightest tint of pink. At the sight of his dying heart, black creatures begin to grow up from out of the shadows. These Neo Shadows flash their eyes toward Lea's fallen body before redirecting their attention toward the still strong Squall before them with his blade aimed at their scrawny, ebony bodies made of nothing but pure darkness.

The three creatures launch themselves toward the brunet as he raises his blade, slashes downward at one before continuing to the other. Each falls in turn as Squall huffs heavily, turning back to the redhead with urgency. He dismisses his gunblade to lying on the ground as he pulls Lea into his arms, shaking him lightly to get him to come too. Half-lidded eyes slowly rise to meet with Squall's, "Meet me in the next life?"

"Idiot..."

A grin draws across Lea's lips as he closes his eyes, pain surging through his body as his heart prepares to leave his body. Squall is forced to leave his side as the Neo Shadows seem to spawn from the darkness on cue. An explosion comes from Squall's slashes as he takes down each of the Neo Shadows in turn in an attempt to get back to the red head to stop the darkness from swallowing him whole.

However, as the last Neo Shadow begins to melt back into the darkness to regenerate the wounds it has received, Squall spins back around just in time to see the darkness completely absorb Lea out of the world of Radiant Gardens. Completely and utterly exhausted he falls to his knees that splash into the small river of water leaking from the cracked and destroyed fountain. His weary body falls forward as his mind begins to retreat into an unconscious state to begin letting him rest as well as let the unseen wounds to his psyche begin to heal.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

The city around him remains in a permanent state of restoration after that fateful day of descending darkness so many years ago now. His mind remains solidified on protecting not only the people still alive but of the city itself. His steady footfalls reflect such actions as he moves about the alleyways to where he plans to rest shortly before beginning his next shift of the day, even if it is already close to the time where midnight is almost about. A steady pounding of a headache remains pulsing no matter how hard he tries to shove it away from the forefront of his mind.

The darkness remains all around him even as he steps inside the small home he's taken up residence in; chills crawling up his spine and fear running through his veins. Every time he finds himself in the presence of the deep darkness of night he can't help but feel the loneliness of loss tap itself into the form of such negative emotions, making him crumple down to his knees. Dull, blue-gray eyes pinch shut as tremors run through his muscles in an attempt to try and stop the emotions but failing.

Brown tresses drape around his face, being that of long enough to touch his shoulders. The deep blue jacket over his white shirt is shrugged from his shoulders in a hurry to escape the heat that rushes through his body like fire. It makes him gasp for air as he pushes himself back to his feet; the pain emitting from the memories of that whole night causing all the words from Sora and the others as well as everything he's done to repent seem for naught. His fingers reach for the three belts draped over his hips, expertly discarding them as he works his way to the bathroom, in need to simply dunk himself in ice cold water to drown the pain.

The last belt running through the loops of his pants drops to the ground without another worry as he collapses beside the small tub. His breathes come in uneven pants from the anxiety attack; everything in his mind's world becoming hazy and twisted to the point where he grasps at the shirt over his chest, needing something solid to grab onto. Shaky hands turn the knobs to allow the luke-warm water to begin pouring into the tub at a moderate rate. His fingers slip from the cool metal of the knob and hangs over the edge of the tub, dipping into the water as it steadily fills. Even as it does he tries to get his body to move but is unsuccessful as the pain becomes to great for him to even open his eyes back up.

If anyone were to see him now he'd be devastated; this state completely contradicting to the name he's made for himself. He's supposed to be strong and able bodied to do it all... but this man he's become is hardly capable of anything save for harboring the misery he's let swallow him whole.

Suddenly, long arms clad in black warp tightly around his middle, pulling him away from the water and against the completely unzipped black cloak. Tight fitting black pants reach down long legs and into slim black boots that reach all the way up to his knees. The man's body has grown and matured, but the childish hint to his voice as he holds the brunet has not. "I've missed you Leona."

Raspy breaths hiss out an automatic response, "It's Leon." It seems to hit the brunet slowly in his diluted state of mind. "Lea?"

Crimson spikes now angle downwards to reach just slightly back his shoulders while emerald eyes remain all the same. "Well, yeah. But if we're changing names then you can call me Axel when we're alone."

The purred sentence into his ears sends waves of thawed frozen lust through his body. However he stays completely still; unwilling to give into something that he can only believe to be too good to be true and is thus a creation of his weakened mental state plus his imagination.

Lea reaches over Leon's body and turns the water off before picking him up in his arms, taking him back to the bedroom and laying him down the bed. The white covers pool beneath him, still rustled from the previous nights sleep. Lea crawls onto the bed atop the brunet who stares up at the redhead with nothing but pure confusion and surprise, yet his face remaining as blank as ever. "I promise I won't leave this time Squall...That way you don't have to keep looking for me."

At the sound of his name on the redhead's lips he seems to let all the shouldered emotions melt from his shoulders, returning to himself if only for a little while. His body arches up against Lea's now finely muscled one as slim fingers find their way in to his slightly unbuttoned pants, having discarded all his belts previously it brings a smile to Lea's lips since he doesn't have to deal with the complicated things. Squall reaches up and grabs at the back of Lea's hair, yanking him back down into a rushed kiss where their lips struggle to remain on each other's as tongues dart out between them.

Lea's fingers retreat to the hem of Squall's shirt, the brunet sitting up slightly so that it can be thrown over the side of the bed. As Lea prepares to lean back down to press another kiss to Squall's lips he finds a hand in the way, pushing against his forehead. "I'm not the girl." Squall pushes the cloak away from his sturdy shoulders, Lea following the actions by letting the brunet push it down his arms. Attempting to sit up he finds himself rolling over just as his pants and boxers slide, rather quickly, down his legs.

Lying face down on the bed wearing nothing but his skin he's taken by surprise as Lea's hands run up his legs. The feel of Lea's hardened member pressing against his sends a shiver over his body, the redhead leaning over him and licking at his earlobe. "You'll just have to deal with it tonight."

His tongue caresses the skin of Squalls neck, where the skin of neck meets that of shoulder. Lea's mouth begins to cover that skin as his teeth nib rather hard at the soft flesh, letting the need to show his love reflect in his actions. Squall's lips part against the sheets, his hands curled into the sheets beside his head as a rather disgruntled and muffled sound leaves his lips. Lea smirks against the skin and repeats the actions back up his neck, earning the noise over and over again. His hands roam the brunet's body, tracing circles over the strong back beneath him until his fingers run over the dip of skin.

Squall makes a move to roll over, to face Lea, but is restricted as Lea slips an arm underneath him, forcing the brunet to get onto his knees. "Lea, s-slow down."

A growl like sound brushes over Squall's ear, the man pinching his eyes shut at the head it sends down his body. "Sorry, I can't. Not this time. I need you."

He bites hard down onto his bottom lip as pain surges through his body as a single digit coated in saliva inserts slowly into him. His forehead presses against the sheets as his fingers curl into fists, knuckles turning white as another finds itself in him as well with no hesitation. Lea leans over him, his tall body enabling him to leave kisses on slightly trembling shoulders as he continues to expand the taut muscle with a third digit.

Squall glares at the redhead over his shoulder before turning his flushed face back to the crumpled sheets, his hair falling around his face while some sticks to his skin, slightly damp from the addition of Lea's kisses and sweat. Hoping to distract from the sharp pain curving up the brunet's backside after he slides his fingers out, wrapping them around Squall's hard member instead. The conflicting pain and pleasure sends a muffled cry into the sheets, Lea's coos against back doing nothing. However, his pants become shallow as Lea's grip tightens and loosens in rapid motions, teasing the sensitive flesh as the taut muscles become accustomed to Lea's member being where it normally wouldn't be.

A groan immediately rises to Lea's ears as he grinds his hips into Squall, shoving himself all the way in with no mercy. As he slowly pulls back out Squall lets out a shaky breath, disappointed at the empty and cold feeling that is left behind before Lea thrusts back into him. The slap of their skin meets heated moans from both men as Lea strokes, pinches, and rubs at the flesh between his fingers, his other hand steadying himself on Squall's hip. With the desire so high between them the heat rises fast, climax hitting as Squall releases into Lea's palm and on the sheets.

The shudders running through the brunet's body force his muscles to brutally tighten around Lea, his release coming right after as he slowly begins to pull out. Squall takes the opportunity to roll over just as Lea collapses on top of him. Lea grins down at him even as his breath comes out in blissful pants, Squall glaring at him. "You... dirtied my sheets."

Lea pecks at his jaw, "I think you helped." They continue to lie in that position, neither wanting to particularly move. "I'm still going to call you Squall."

His smirk meets Squall's frown but he holds steady, "I'm not calling you Axel."

"I'm okay with that as long as we finally get to have that one on one."

Squall tilts his head to the side, not letting his eyes meet anything but the curtains draped over the window. "Fine."

Suddenly Lea sits back up, drawing Squall's attention back thanks to the friction. "Wanna go again?"

The grin spreading across the redhead's countenance causes the brunet to let a bright, uncharacteristic red spread deep across his cheeks and to his ears as his fingers dart out to pull Lea back down. Flipping him over Squall sits on his thighs before leaning down to launch an onslaught on Lea's lips, making it known that Lea would be doing nothing more until Squall got to ravage him.

"Guess the girl has to top some time huh?" Squall's palm stings as Lea's head tilts back into position, cheek throbbing thanks to the red handprint. "Geez you didn't have to hit me."

"Say it again and you're sleeping outside."

* * *

><p><em>I even swore I wouldn't do a KH: DDD fic so I'm going to lie and say technically it's not. XD Although I'm so more than excited for Lea to be back. lol All it took was one picture and it wasn't even of this coupling to send me to write it. I'm still not comfortable with it. Especially since I like Axel on top and Squall on bottom, but technically it's Leon and I like Leon on top. AGH! Hope you all enjoyed despite this internal dilemma I had while writing. XDD And if you didn't get it, I changed to Squall  Lea in that last part because I felt it showed they could be themselves again._


End file.
